Get along
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: The Varia are back in Japan and Tsuna and his guardians will have to get along with the Varia. Set after the future arc


Tsuna sat in his now tidy room at the desk working on his maths homework that was due until 2 days from now. Tsuna finally understood maths, Reborn had really been helping him understand it, so he knew he would get it done fast and he won't have to worry about it tomorrow. Tsuna had his music on to focus on his job in front of him. He finished the last question then stretched his muscles. He had been hunched at his desk for half an hour. Tsuna started out the window. The night was quiet. There was not a person in sight. It was just an empty street. Even at his house it was quiet, none of his friends decided to come round. Not even Reborn was annoying him. Reborn was peacefully sleeping in his hammock.

Tsuna was focusing out the window when he heard a knock at the door. He gave a soft 'come in' and the person walked in. Tsuna saw in the reflection that it was his dad, Iemitsu Sawada. His dad carefully took a seat on his son's bed. Tsuna swirled around on his chair to face his dad.

"Son, how do you feel about becoming the Vongola boss." Tsuna dropped his head. He never wanted to be the boss and yet he was dragged into dangerous situations because everyone thought he was the boss.

"Dad, I don't want to become the boss." Iemitsu stared at his son. He couldn't believe how big his son had become. He was always away in Italy dealing with the 9th Vongola boss. He always hoped that his son would become the great boss of Vongola. Iemetsu hoped that Tsuna became the boss so he would be able to spend more time with his son.

"Son why not? You have already been through so much, Mukuro, the rings then the battle with Byakuran in the future. Why do you want to give up now?"

"Dad, I never wanted to be the boss in the first place. I was just dragged into those situations." Iemitsu smiled at his son. This was the first time they had a proper conversation with each other.

"Tsuna, you remind me of your great, great, great, great, great, grandfather, Giotto. He never felt that he would never be a great boss either." Tsuna was taken back by his dad comment. He never said that he wasn't going to be a great boss.

"I never-"

"Son, you don't need to tell me. I know what you are thinking." Tsuna muttered a few words under his breath about his dad never being around much to understand him. Iemitsu stood up ruffled his sons hair. "Tsuna, many people believe that you will be a great boss. You have all those friends who believe in you. They have all stayed by your side even though they went through those situations." Tsuna pushed his dads hand away.

"I don't want them to get hurt because of me. They should leave me, I don't want any trouble to come to them because they are friends with me. Kyoko and Haru who have no idea in how to fight got involved with Byakuran all because they knew me." Iemitsu patted his son shoulder.

"They believe in you to protect them. They know that you will so they are safe. Tsuna in the future, they saw that you matured greatly. You have your guardians to also to protect them. You have support from your guardians who are your friends so you can trust them more than anything. You also have the support of Varia to help you out in times of need." Tsuna pushed his chair further against the desk. The Varia were people he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Dad, the Varia are assassins. Plus they scare me." Tsuna whispered the last part, hoping that his dad was partially deaf. Unfortunately he heard his son and burst into laughter at his son's comment.

"Come on, the Varia are still humans. Speaking about the Varia. They are coming to Japan. They will be staying with us for a while. If you are going to be the boss, you need to be able to use their strengths." Iemitsu quickly got up and left his shocked son. When Tsuna came out of his thoughts. He couldn't really let his dads words sink into his mind.

It was lunch time and Tsuna was on the roof looking out to the world below. He was still thinking of his dads words from last night.  
'There going to stay with me. When are they coming? How long are they staying? There going to stay with me.' Tsuna kept repeating in his mind. Though he said it a hundred times to himself it wasn't sticking.

"Tsuna?" A voice came behind the said male. When he turned around he saw his dear friend Takeshi Yamamoto standing at the roof's entrance, a sign of worry across his face. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he joined Tsuna at the fence looking on the world below.

"It's nothing major, just something my dad told me last night. It's not really sinking in." Yamamoto kept taking side glances of his confused friend. Yamamoto really wanted to comfort him but he didn't know how to.

"Erm, Yamamoto. I need to ask you something." Yamamoto was shocked at Tsuna's words. He was also quite scared at what he was gong to ask. Tsuna took a deep breath before speaking, "Erm, how do you feel about being part of the Vongola family especially being the gurdain of rain. I know you love baseball so I wanted to know how you feel about it." Yamamoto had to think about it for a while.

"Well Tsuna, I love being the guardian of rain." Tsuna had to turn around and look at his friend.

"I keep putting you through dangerous situations. How can you say that you love being part of the Vongola family." Yamamoto gave his signature smile.

"I realised not long ago that I was chosen to be the guardian of rain. There could be other people up to the job but I was giving that title. Those times, I knew it wasn't your fault, we have been friends for a long time. I'm not shallow to leave you just because of those situations, what kind of friend would I be." Tsuna gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness."

"Tsuna, I will be more than happy to stand by your side and call you boss. You were a great boss in the future. You just need to realise that." Yamamoto ruffled his friends hair then left. Allowing Tsuna to have time to think to himself. Tsuna leaned against the fence and sat down with his head in his hands.

The bell rang for the end of the day the school quickly exited the building. The kids ran to catch up with their friends who were in front of them. Some kids running to the field to start their extra curriculum courses. Tsuna placed his headphones in and walked home alone, engrossed in his own world. Tsuna was now running Yamamoto's words through his head. Tsuna was wrapped in his own world that when he bumped into someone. He yelled at them and began to walk away. The person he bumped into grabbed his shoulder but Tsuna kept walking. Tsuna didn't realise that Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei watched the whole scene.

"Something is really bothering him. I'm getting a dark aura from him and usually it's frightened aura." Gokudera said out loud as he watched his boss, just bump into someone and walked away without apologising to him. "Yo, baseball nut, what did he say to you, when you went to talk to him." Yamamoto scratched his head then explained what happened between him and Tsuna on top of the roof at lunch time.

When Tsuna returned home he called to family that he returned and went straight up stairs. He took of his headphones and let hem rest around his neck.  
"Tsuna dear. There are some people who want to meet you." His mum shouted up to him. Tsuna quickly changed out of his school uniform and into his green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He placed his uniform in the respectable drawers then headed down the stairs.

Tsuna slowly walked down the stairs and walked into the living room. He was greeted by Fuuta who was now like his little brother.  
"Big brother, Tsuna. Some people are here to see you. They are in the kitchen." Tsuna smiled then ruffled Fuuta's hair then walked to the kitchen with his little brother following behind, griping onto his t-shirt. He noticed that Fuuta was slightly shaking from fear.

Tsuna walked into the kitchen to see 9 people sitting around the table.  
"Hello young Tsunayoshi. I must say that you have grown since the last time I saw you." Tsuna was lost for words. He didn't expect the 9th boss, his dad, his mum and the Varia sitting at the dinner table together. Tsuna scratched his head then laughed, he often did this when he was nervous or embarrassed. Tsuna bowed down to greet him.

"H-hello again. It's nice to see you." The 9th boss stood up and walked to Tsuna and patted his shoulder. Tsuna raised his head to see the old man smiling at him. Timoteo, the 9th Vongolain boss looked over his shoulder to see Fuuta holding onto Tsuna's shirt.

"Who is this?" Tsuna grabbed Fuuta from behind him and gently pushed him in front of him. Tsuna nudged Fuuta to go on. Silenly Fuuta said,  
"I'm Fuuta Sawada. I'm Tsuna's younger brother. Nice to meet you" Nana and Iemitsu smiled at the boy's response. They both agreed to adopt Fuuta into their family. They were glad that their older son and their younger son got on so well. Timoteo ruffled the boys hair then reached in his pocket and handed him a sweet. Hesitantly Fuuta took the sweet then bowed down, saying his thanks. The older turned back to Tsuna's dad giving him a nod.

"Erm Nana, we wouldn't like to bother you while you cook so I will take the guests to the living room." Iemitsu stood up leading the Varia to the living room. Tsuna grabbed Fuuta and pulled him into the hallway, to get out if their way. They then followed behind everyone. He was careful not to make eye contact with any of them.

Tsuna sat beside the 9th boss as there was no other seats. He was in the middle between his dad and the 9th. Tsuna only liked the 9th boss out of all the guests so it wasn't the bad sitting next to the man.

"Right down to business. Tsuna I believe your father has informed that you that the Varia will be living with you for a while." Tsuna gave a gentle nod. "This is because me and Iemitsu would like the Varia and the 10th boss to get along." Tsuna and the Varia were shocked at the news. They knew that they would be staying for a reason but they thought that they were going to train the guardians to exploit their strengths.

"W-what?" Tsuna and Xanxus said at the same things then gave each other death glares.

"Young Tsunayoshi , If you and the Varia get along. They can be apart of the assassination squad for your generation." Tsuna shook his head.

"Why don't we just let Xanxus just be the 10th boss. He will be a much better boss than I would be." Xanxus was shocked at his little outburst.

"Xanxus does not have the Vongola blood running through him, Tsuna." The young male shook his head.

"He does." Xanxus didn't know why Tsuna was helping him. "When you work with something for so long they become a part of you. Surely he is a part of Vongola to become the boss." Xanxus liked the matured Tsuna, though he was still young his attitude changed.

"Unfortunately, I can't become the Vongola boss. Those rings haven't chosen me. They chose you." Tsuna slumped back down at Xanxus's words.

"Now back to business. Tsuna you work closely with Xanxus to see him acting with the Varia." Tsuna only nodded, he had to give up and become the next Vongola boss. There was no escaping it.

Tsuna and the rest of his family plus the guests sat down at the dinner table enjoying a delicious meal that Nana cooked. Tsuna nor the Varia don't really say much. Tsuna was still on his guard just in case there was any trouble. Tsuna stared at the rings on his finger, one was his Vongola ring, the other was a picture of Natsu. He heard a soft roar inside his head. He could tell that Natsu was telling him not to worry. Tsuna finished his dinner then placed it in the sink to get washed.

"Excuse me, I have homework to do." Tsuna said then ran out the room.

"Is he really that bothered about it." Iemitsu nodded his head at the 9th boss.

"I must say this is a really nice home." Squalo complimented Nana. She blushed at his kinds words.

"Thank you that's very nice of you to say." The Varia knew why Squalo was complimenting her home. They were able to stay there so they had to be kind and not cause trouble for the family.

Tsuna was in his room studying while Reborn was still eating. He was looking over his books. He couldn't focus with the amount of people down the stairs. He placed his headphones on and turned up the music but his head was still not being able to concentrate. He threw his books into a bag and grabbed his favourite hoodie than ran down the stairs.

"I'm going out!" He shouted to his family. Nana ran out to the hallway to see her son quickly exiting the house.

Tsuna ran down the streets until he got to a familiar restaurant. On the sign it read 'Takesushi'. Tsuna slid open the doors and walked inside the restaurant. He was greeted by Yamamoto's father.

"Hi, I'm looking for Yamamoto." Tsuna said with a friendly smile. Over time, Tsuna became quite close to a Yamamoto's father with the amount of visits he had. Often Tsuna came to Yamamoto's house to do homework together.

"He's in the dojo. Oh bring this to my son, he has been in there for a while now," Tsuna nodded then took the tray of refreshments and headed to the dojo.

Tsuna could hear that Yamamoto was practising hard. He carefully slid open the doors and took his shoes off. Placing them neatly at the side. Tsuna saw his friend concentrating on his sword style. He heard his friend uttering to himself. Tsuna guessed that he was doing visual training.

"You know you shouldn't push yourself." Yamamoto looked up to see his friend smiling at him. He turned his sword back into a bokken then walked over to Tsuna.

"Hey what's up." Tsuna took a seat on the porch. Yamamoto joined beside him taking a cup from the tray that was between the pair.

"I needed to get of my house. I couldn't concentrate." Yamamoto saw that Tsuna had his bag with him.

"What's up, you've seemed to have changed a bit." Yamamoto asked while took another sip of his tea.

"Well, I have 7 visitors at my house and 6 are Varia." Yamamoto nearly choked on his tea at the word' Varia'. "Don't worry, there with the 9th boss. There not here to challenge us. Well my dad and the 9th boss decided that the Varia should stay at my house so I could get close to them and I could use them when I become boss." Tsuna laid down on the porch and looked at the dark sky covered in the stars.

"Really? Was that the thing that couldn't sink in." Tsuna replied while he was still looking at the sky.

"Yamamoto do you think I will be a good boss?" Once Yamamoto finished his tea. He copied Tsuna and laid back on the porch.

"Of course. You may not realise it but we are always counting on you to save us. Like in the future, everyone was hiding because of ghost and yet you came and gave us hope again. You fought Byakuran and saved us. I couldn't ask for a better boss. Remember the first boss gave you his inheritance. He believes in you and so does all of your guardians including Hibari." Tsuna smiled then sat up.

"Hey do you think we could go for a walk. I need to talk with my guardians about the current situation." Yamamoto couldn't help but smile at the fact that he said that the guardians were his.

"Sure but let me change out of this." Tsuna nodded then he headed to the restaurant while Yamamoto got changed.

**Okay, I'm going to make this into a short series only about 3 to 5 chapters nothing major. So I hoped you like it.**

**N.B I'm British so I spell Mom, mum. So isn't wrong to me. Also want is the sushi shop called. I am just guessing.**


End file.
